


Nothing Left Behind

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in an empty field, no memory of the past 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short, I had been feeling like something was missing and I realized that I hadn't made anyone cry from my writing in months. So yeah, share this with your friends. Amara is an adult in this story.
> 
> Also, I don't ship Amara/Dean. Please understand that Dean only has eyes for Castiel in my opinion. Thank you.

Dean took a deep breath. His bloodied hands lying on his thighs, his body slouching over grass underneath him. His vision blurred, unable to clearly see where he was. He shifted his foggy green eyes and saw a field of tall, yellow grass and trees surrounding him. Standing up slowly, he turned around and saw no one. His chest burned, unbuttoning his shirt revealed burn marks to look sort of like wings.

"Sam?" He called. No answer. He began to panic. "Sam!"

No sound, just the wind flowing through the trees and the grass. Dean looked down at his still bloodied hands. Whose blood is this? He thought. Not his. He began searching the grass for any signs of Sam, but only found a trail of blood. Slowly, he inched in the direction of the blood trail, not sure how far this lead was.

After a few minutes, he started thinking about what happened prior to his waking in that field. He remembered he was fighting off Amara's spell, she was taunting him to kill his brother and Cas. 

"Kill them, Dean. Do it for me." Amara whispered, Dean's eyes growing dark.

Dean toppled over in pain, his head pounding. "Damn it." He couldn't remember what happened after that. 

He managed to reach a small building with a parking lot. Empty, the building barely standing. No cars, no signs, not even a roof on that thing. He could barely call it a building.

Scanning the area, he saw his car and immediately ran to it. He was in shock at the horrifying sight of the damage. Her seats were torn to shreds, the leather completely ripped away at the cushions. The tapes in the glove box were still intact, but her body was busted, as if the Hulk had a bar fight with Baby and she never came home. Even the engine was pulled apart, nothing was salvagable. Still no sign of Sam or Cas. Checking the truck deemed impossible, the lock was broken, and the lid was crushed. Only the jaws of life could get it open.

"Shit." He muttered. Baby was in a pothole. Dean headed to the ruined building to find any clues as to what happened to Sam or Cas.

Two bodies in a pool of blood were all that was in the ruins. The shaggy hair and the trenchcoat were enough to know who they were.

"Sam!" Dean picked up his brother, patting his face. "Come on, wake up." His eyes drifted to his chest and saw an empty space, blood soaked his green plaid shirt. "No..." Dean looked towards Cas. The same sized hole was in his chest, but the wing marks were strangely missing parts on the concrete ground. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Collapsing on the ground, tears swelled his eyes, landing on the floor underneath him and on his bloodied hands. Suddenly, Amara appeared.

"Hello Dean." Quickly, he stood up.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Dean shouted. "Why did this happen?" Amara smiled.

"Because we were meant to be together. Those two were just getting in the way, and I couldn't have that." Amara walked up to Dean slowly, her flowing, dark brown dress trailing behind her. 

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned the woman. Amara placed her hand on Deans cheek. Suddenly, it became clear.

"I had to turn you back into someone you hated." Dean couldn't move, he wanted to hit her, do something, but he wasn't able to move a single muscle. "You sacrificed everything for your brother, even your own soul. You spent years and years knowing he was more important than yourself, you father taught you that, didn't he Dean?" Dean growled, his anger bubbling in his chest.

"And Castiel? Well, if I had to put it in words, I'd say he was in love with you. And you were in love with him, too." Dean scoffed. "Don't deny it, Dean. I can see it in your eyes. His grace has charmed you somehow. I couldn't have him standing in my way, I had to have you to myself. You didn't even get to share a kiss with that whiny, winged suck up." Dean swallowed hard, not sure what she was getting at.

"What do you want from me?" Dean angrily shouted. 

"Oh Dean, your soul." 

"Why couldn't you have taken it before this, left alone them?" Dean balled up his fists.

"I don't like innocent souls, they don't fill me up like corrupted souls. Demon souls were so fulfilling for me. But human souls that have sinned? Now thats a delicacy I'm glad my brother created." Amara dropped her arm and crouched down to Sam's and Cas' bodies. Grabbing whatever she could grasp, two glowing orbs were ejected from their mouths and entered Amara's.

Dean started choking up. "So you're gonna eat my soul? You better kill me afterwards or I'll come back, I swear to God."

"Oh please, don't be such a piss baby. My brother isn't even around anymore. I know because I killed him myself. Where do you think I got the power to control you?" 

"I thought he was already dead."

"Nope, he was hiding somewhere in Hawaii under the name Chuck Shurley. Turns out he had been writing your story and stopped after the apocalypse was over and went on permanent vacation."

"Chuck was God the whole time?" Amara looked at Dean and smiled.

"Really? I bet your brother would have loved that."

Dean shifted his eyes to his dead brother, then back to Amara.

"Are you ready, Dean?" Dean swallowed, hard from the lump in his throat and his tears showered over his cheeks.

"Just do it already, you bitch." Dean said.

Amara placed her hands on Deans cheeks, her lips were softly pressed against Deans. She pulled away.

"I don't understand, whats wrong with your soul? Why can't I eat it?"

"Because I'm dead inside." Amara looked down at Deans hands.

"Say hello to Chuck for me." Dean stabbed Amara's chest with the angel blade and the room began glowing. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

Dean dropped the angel blade and sobbed for what seemed like hours. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and with both his brother and the love of his life gone, he didn't know what to do. He fell to his knees and picked up the angel blade. Slowly, still choking on his sobs, he crawled to his brother and Cas, he pulled them close to him, Sam over one shoulder, Castiel over the other. 

Dean looked up at the bright blue sky and asked to be with his brother and Cas. Then, he pointed the angel blade over his chest and shoved it into his heart. 

"Goodnight, Sammy. Goodnight, Cas."


End file.
